The Tension Between Marron and Pan
by Chibi-chan
Summary: Pan is in love with someone close to Marron! What Pan doesn't know is that Marron is in luv with the same person too...^^


** The Tension Between**   
** Marron and Pan**   


* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday.......dear Bulma!!!!!! Happy birthday to you!!!!!!!! Hooray!!!!!!!"   
"Blow the candle and make a wish, Mom!!!!!!!" Bra shout.   
Bulma blow the candle and make a wish in her heart. Everybody is cheering and start giving Bulma their gifts.   
Everyone are happy in that party, they're enjoying the party. Especially Pan!!

Pan is just going to take some juice from the fridge, when Trunks is also walking towards the kitchen. Pan's heart starting to pound, the nearer Trunks is, the harder her heart pound.   
"Hey, Pan! What are you doing?" Trunks starting a conversation.   
Pan is blushing and she's very nervous, but she pretend to be cool.   
"Oh, just grabbing a juice!! What are you doing??" Pan continue what she's doing, that is, grabbing a box of juice.   
"Well........just avoiding the crowd........I really need to be alone............."   
"Why? What's wrong?"   
"What? Oh, nothing...........I.........uh......nothing," he start step forward and open the cabinet door, he grab a plate and a knife. Then he open the fridge, grabbing some meats, plain bread, and butter.   
"Woww!!!!! You're hungry??"   
"Yeah, pretty much!!" Trunks starting to make a sandwich.   
"So, what's your problem??"Pan sit beside Trunks.   
"What? Oh, it's just about the GF thing.......I mean, you know............just wondering, why until now I don't have any girlfriend..........." he put the meats between two breads.   
"Oh, don't be silly, Trunks!! You'll find the right one! Trust me!! There's a lot of girls out there want to be the wife of the handsome and rich president of the Capsule Corp.," _including me, oh, I wish I could say that!!_   
"HAH!! You're right! I don't have to worry about that, eh? Okey, I'll mingle with the crowds now, bye!!" he start to put his sandwich in his mouth and walk away.   
"Oh, you never know, Trunks.........................." Pan stare at him with a melancholy face.   
Suddenly, someone grab her shoulder, "HEY!!!!!"   
Pan startled, she turn around and see an adult blond hair girl beside her, "Oh, Marron......hi......"   
"Hey, you know it's night, if you're daydreaming, it wouldn't be suitable for now....haha.............."   
Pan just stare at her.   
"Okay, it's not funny...........anyway, what's up? You seems so sad........" questioned Marron.   
Pan paused for a moment, _hmm...........can I trust Marron about this?? Yeah, what the heck!!_   
"Mmh, Marron.............can you keep a secret??"   
"SURE!!!!"   
"Okey, no one knows about this yet! I think you're the first one to know about this..............."   
"Ok.......ayyy................what's wrong?"   
Pan stare at her for a moment, "Okay.............urmm........there's this guy that I had crush on,"   
"WHOA!! Really? That's great!! Who is it??"   
"Actually, that's why I want to ask for your help! You know............................tell him that I love him,"   
"Sure!!!! Of course, but do I know him?"   
"Oh, yeah! His your bestfriend!"   
"Bestfriend?"   
"It's Trunks.................." Pan blush.   
Marron hold her breath, can't believe what she just heard, "Oh......(paused).....Trunks, huh? o....ok.....eyy....."   
_Oh, my god!! Should I tell her? Should I tell her that I'm in love too with Trunks?? Oh, for Dende sake!!! How could this happen?!?!?_   
"Pleeassee.......Marron..........." Pan stare at her with a hopeful face.   
_Oh, no!! I can't let her down.............._., "Okay, sure!! Why not?!?" Marron laughing nervously.   
"HONTO?!? Oh, my god!!!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!! You don't know how much it means to me!!!!!"   
"Yeah.......sure........." now it's Marron who got the melancholy face.   
"But, you do know......that Bra cannot know about this, right? I mean she's his sister......and GOTEN!! Don't tell him! He's his bestfriend......okay??"   
"Yeah...........ok..........."   
"PAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! Come here!!!" Videl call her.   
"Yes, mom! (to Marron)....okey, I gotta go!!!! Just tell me the news, okay??"   
Pan left her alone in the kitchen.   
"Yeah, yeah........whatever................geez..........." Marron buried her face in her arms.

************************************************************************************************************

Marron enter the big office, "Hi, Trunks! Am I bothering you??"   
"No, no, I'm just working on my wenus..........."   
Marron startled, "errr.............excuse me? WENUS??"   
Trunks realizes something, "Oh, oh!!!!! No!!...........*nervous laughter*........ It's **W**eekly **E**stimated **N**et **U**sage **S**ystems....................a processing term,"   
"Oh, THAT wenus..........."   
"........*giggles*.................sorry, if I scared you.......so, what's up?"   
"Oh........mmh......okey, here it is..........first of all......I, I, I think you're a great guy!! Second of all...................."   
Trunks staring at her. Marron gets really nervous, her heart is pounding........._oh,my!!!!! He's so cute!!!!!! ......whoa! Okey, you have to remember what you're here for, Marron!! Control yourself!!_   
"Se, second of all.............I think you deserve the RIGHT woman!..............and, and, and..........third........"   
"Hey!!!! Sorry, if I cut you......before I forgot......are you free Saturday??"   
"Yeah....yeah.......why?"   
"Coz I got these two tickets to TM Revolution's concert, actually I was going to ask Goten, but he can't go..........so can you??'   
"Yeah, yeah.....of course!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marron is so excited, she almost cheering in front of him.   
"So, is there third of all??'   
Marron startled, _Oh...my god......what about Pan?? Wait a minute!! Why do I have to care about her?? I'll tell her that I also had a crush on Trunks!!!!!!!_   
"No, no!! That's the whole all actually................oh, Trunks! I think I have a plan....but I'm not sure, I'll check first, then I'll call you, okey??"   
"Oh, great!!!!!!!! I hope you're free.........."   
"Okie!!!!!!! Jaaa neee, Trunks!!!!!!" Marron walk away from the office with a happy face.

************************************************************************************************************

"NANI?!?!" Pan almost drop the phone.   
"I'm sorry......but, he asked me out! What can I do?? I, I, I..............love him too....Pan, so, can I?? Please?"   
"NANI?!?" Pan still shock.   
"Pan, gomennasai!!!!!! But,but, but..............but..........."   
"But, but??" Pan imitated her.   
"But.......it's just that..............."   
"You love him!!!!!! Yeah, I got it!!" Pan a little shout.   
"So can I, pleeeaasseeeee???????????" Marron beg.   
"........(paused).................fine............."   
"REALLY?? Oh, my god!!!!!!! Thanks, Pan!!!!!!! I owe you!!!!!!!"   
_Yeah, you owe me **A LOT**!!!!!! _Pan think.   
"Okey, then.............ja ne, Pan!!" Marrong hung up the phone.   
Pan stare at the phone, "Bitch!!"

Marron quickly dial Trunks' house, but he's not at home, so she dial Capsule Corp's office number. Trunks pick it up, and Marron told him the good news. So, ladies and gentlemen.........it's a date!!!! Trunks and Marron are going out in Saturday, and Pan stay at home keep yelling at her dolls. Poor dolls!!

*************************************************************************************************************

Ding, dong. Bra run to the door, "Oh, hi, Pan! Come on in!!!!!!"   
Pan enter the house, the very, very big house, "So...............where are we going today??"   
"Well..................actually nowhere, coz................hey, do you know Marron is dating my bro?!?" Bra asked excitedly.   
"Uhm........no.........." Pan lie.   
"Well, she did yesterday, and today she promise me to tell everything what happened yesterday!!!!!!!! Isn't it great??"   
"NANI?!?!?(high tone)......................I, I, I mean.........nani??(lower tone)......wow...........huh!! That's cool............." Pan pretend to be excited, but still we can look that sad face.   
They were just about to enter Bra's room when the bell is ringing again.   
"Oh, great!! That must be her!!" Bra once again, run to the door and open it, and IT IS Marron.   
"Hi, Bra!!!!!!"   
"HI !!!!!!!!! Come in!!!!!!!!!"   
Marron enter the house, Pan stare at her from upstairs.   
"Come on, let's go to my room, Pan waited for us there!!" Bra grab Marron's arm.   
"Re...really?? Pan's here??" she asked, uncertain.   
"Yeah, she's here!! Now, come on..........."   
Marron is getting nervous. _Whoa! I don't have to be nervous!!!! She said okay!!!!! Fine, just be cool!_   
She enter the room with Bra, "Hi, Pan!!"   
Pan didn't answer, she pretend she's busy reading a book.   
Marron sigh and sit at the side of the bed.   
"Well??" Bra stare at Marron.   
"Well what?............................oh!!!!! Okay, you know........I think I'm going to grab some juice first, does anybody need anything???" Marron ask.   
"Oh, I'll have a Coke! Wait, don't.......I'll get it myself. If I ask you to, you'll probably end up drinking it yourself," Pan say that sarcastically.   
Marron stare at her, she can't believe what she just heard......."That is so unfair....................you said it was OKAY!!!!!!!!" Marron yell at her.   
"Well, maybe......now I'm not okay!!!!!!" Pan yelling back at her.   
"Whoa!! Whoa!! Wait! Did I miss something here??" Bra confused.   
"Pan had a crush on your brother!!!!!!"   
"Oh, great!!!! Now, you tell Bra!!!!! It's suppose to be a secret!!!!!!!"   
"Oh, yeah? Well........I don't care! (to Bra) She ask me to tell Trunks that she love him...............but, what can I do?? I love him first!!!!!! And he asked me out!!!!!!!!"   
"You should've consider my feelings!!!!!!" Pan yell at her again.   
"I DID!!!!!!!!!!! I've asked your permission!! And you said it was okay!!!!!"   
"I was trying to be nice!!!! What kinda friend are you?!?!? You are so selfish!!!!!"   
"Urrgghh!!!!! This is so ridiculous!! I'm not going to talk about this!!!!!!" Marron throw herself onto a chair.   
"Fine.........neither am I!!!!!" Pan sit at the side of the bed.

************************************************************************************************************

"Oh, my god! Come on, you guys!! It's been 10 minutes!! At least one of you have to talk first............................." Bra stare at them.   
They still shuting their mouth.   
"Okay, Marron, why don't you start talking first................"   
"Alright, I feel that this is totally unjustified....................." Marron start opening her mouth.   
Marron's back is at the front of Pan's face. So, she can't see Pan, while Pan starts making faces and imitated how she talk, behind her back.   
"She gave me the green light, I did nothing but.....................(Marron realizes what Pan's doing through the mirror)......................... do you think I can't see you in the mirror?"   
Pan startled.   
"Alright Pan, if there is something that you would like to share............." Bra ask Pan to talk.   
"You know, Marron..........you had no right to go out with him!!!!!!"   
"That is the most ridiculous.................."   
Pan cut her, "You sold me out!!!!"   
"I did not sell.............."   
"Yes you did. Absolutely!!!" Pan cut her again.   
"Would you let me talk!!!"Marron flicks Pan on the forehead.   
"..........*gasp*...........Did you just flick me?"   
"OK, well, you wouldn't let me finish and I was jus............" suddenly Pan flicks her back, " Ow! That hurt!!" Marron flick Pan again.   
"Quit flicking!!!!" Pan flicks her again. They keep flicking each other.   
"Ow, you stop flicking!!!!!" Marron shout.   
"You flicked me first!!!!"   
Suddenly, they starts slapping each other. Pan slap her face, Marron slap Pan's head. Pan push Marron to the bed. Marron start kicking her. This leads to wrestling on the floor. They pull each other hair. All the while, Bra is getting panic.   
"Guys!!! GUYS!!!!!! YAMERO!!!!!!!! Please, stop this ridiculous thing!!!!! Come on!!!!"   
But, Marron and Pan didn't hear a word she say. Eventually, Bra gets fed up, "OK, now I'm gonna kick some ass!!"   
Bra grabs each of them by an ear.   
"Ow! Ow! Ow!!!!" they stop the fighting and Bra pull their ears..........and they start standing up. But, still in pain.    
"Alright, now I will let go if you both stop........."   
"Oh, what do you......................you want me to stop seeing him, is that what you want? Huh, Pan?"   
"Uh-huh!" Pan answer.   
"You want me to just call him up and tell him that you're seeing him instead? That's what you want?" Marron ask again.   
"Yeah................"   
Bra still holding their ears.   
"Oh that's what you want...................." Marron still can't believe this.   
"Yes!"   
"Fine!!"   
"Fine,"   
"There we go.....................it's much better.........." Bra let go off their ears, ".........*giggles*.......you know what, if we were in prison, you guys would be, like, those bitches............"   
Marron and Pan stare at her.   
"Okay, that isn't funny.......sorry," Bra roll her eyes.

***********************************************************************************************************

Pan's heart is pounding for the last one hour. She's actually dating Trunks!!!!! _Oh, my!! I can't believe it!!!!!_   
"Whoa!! I never taste that kinda ice cream before!!!!!! It's so delicious, don't you think, Pan??" Trunks ask him.   
"What? Ye....yeah, of course!!!!" Pan startled, "Oh, yeah! So, what's our next plan, Trunks??"   
"What do you mean "What's our next plan?"??? Of course we have to meet Starr at the restaurant, he's waiting for us!! And after that, I'll be back to the house...........I have to let you two alone..............*grin*......."   
"Excuse me? What? Emm.......who's Starr??"   
"You're date!!!!! Remember? Marron told me you wanna be set up with a guy...........so........" Trunks walking away.   
But Pan didn't move an inch. _I can't believe this!!_

_***********************************************************************************************************_

"Say you're sorry!!!" Pan is hitting Marron.   
"No!!!"   
They hitting each other at Bra's room.   
"Say it!!!"   
"Iie!!!!" hit her again.   
Pan walk away from her, "NANI?"   
"I won't!!!!!!"   
Pan can't keep her anger anymore. She suddenly saw Marron's sweater, and she grab it. Marron squirms out of it.   
"Marron, you say you're sorry or your sweater gets it!!"   
"OK, OK, that is my favorite sweater,"   
"Say you're sorry!!" Pan shout at her.   
"OK, you wanna play? OK, let's play, let's play!!!" Marron search for something and then she grabs a jar of tomato sauce and her eyes is looking at Pan's purse, with a speed of light she grab it.   
"What're you gonna do?!!!" Pan shock.   
"You give me back my sweater or it's handbag tomato!!!!!"   
"You don't have the guts!!" Pan underestimated her.   
"Oh yeah? Well, at least I wasn't too chicken to tell some guy that I love,"   
Pan gasp, and she pulls a thread on Marron's sweater.   
"Oh, nooo!!!!!" then Marron pour the tomato sauce in Pan's purse.   
The more threads Pan pull, the more tomato sauce Marron pour to Pan's purse.   
"For god sake!!!! Guys, don't start again!!!! Oh alright, stop, STOP THE MADNESS!! This is crazy. Who can even remember why this even started in the first place?" Bra shouting at them.   
"But, she's being so unfair!!!!!"   
"What?!? You're the one who's very selfish!!!!!!"   
They start yelling at the same time.

"Yeah.....okay, okay!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!" Bra shout louder this time and now, Marron and Pan hear her.   
".....*sigh*......... look at your purse, look at your sweater, look at yourselves..........................."   
Marron and Pan stare at each other. They started feeling guilty.   
"Go.....gomen ne, Marron..............I'll help you fix your sweater.............." Pan step forward and give Marron her sweater.   
"I'm sorry too................I'll help you throw out your purse..................." Marron give her, her purse.   
"I'm sorry that I made you stop seeing him................"    
"Well, I'm sorry I went out with him when I knew you liked him...................."   
Then Pan pull out something from her purse.   
"I'm sorry that I borrowed your gloves," she pull Marron's gloves out of her purse that have already covered with tomato sauce.   
"......*gasp*.......oh....." Marron cover her mouth.

************************************************************************************************************

"So, what's up, Trunks? Why did you tell me to come??" Pan ask him.   
"Urmm............well.........okay.........I, I, I dunno how to say this................." Trunks gets really nervous.   
"What? Just say it!"   
"Okey.......emmhh....................actually, I loved this woman for a long, long time.........."   
"What? Oh, my god! You had a crush on somebody??" _Oh, wow!! Does he had a crush on me?? Is that why he told me to come??_   
_Oh, my god!! This is unexpected._   
"Yeah, I mean I know her for a long time.......and she's really close to me, and yet...........I feel that she's far away..........."   
_Oh, Trunks!! Believe me I feel the same way! _"Well......I suggest you that you asked her go out now!! Come on! Be a real man!!!!!"   
"Really? You really think so?"   
"YEAH! Absolutely!!!!" Pan is so excited.   
"But............do you really think that Haruko would say yes??'   
"Err...........what? Haruko?"   
"Yeah, the woman I had crush on!! She work in this building............"   
Pan's heart is falling apart into million pieces. She just stare at him.   
"Are, are you okay, Pan??"   
Silence.   
"PAN!!!! Are you okay??"   
"What? Oh, yeah......absolutely!!!! Yeah............" her face turn melancholy.   
"I, I, I, think I really should go now, Trunks................"   
"Are you sure you're okay??"   
"Yeah......" she smile but she also want to cry.   
_Oh, man!!! I'm so embarrased!! Ohhhhhhh....................damn!!! _she walk out from his office with a boil crab face. While Ms. Haruna, the secretary just watch her walk out with her eyebrow knot to each other.

Yeah...........well, sometimes thing didn't work like we want it to be, right???? Poor Marron and Pan.......................

* * *

**[Back to Fanfics][1]**   


   [1]: http://kei.animenetwork.com/genzi/fanfics/



End file.
